fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Destruction
Natural Destruction Natural Destruction is the most destructive element of all.It requires Lava,Lightning,Ice and 3200 diamonds,which will set you back at a cost of 3640 diamonds.Natural Destruction is very strong,but lacks speed. Statistics Damage : Extreme Defense : Very High Speed : Sluggish Spells Volcanic Lightning User combines the power of lava and lightning to create a force of devastating damage. -->The user charges a large lava ball on their head which was then powered up with lightning.Once it comes in contact with a solid object,it will slightly knock all nearby players,similar to Water Beam,which deals a whopping 275 ~ 520 damage.However,it takes 12 seconds before you can use it again. *'Note : '''The projectile is as slow as a 95 speed stat player.Pretty easy to dodge. '''Clustering Thunder' Stuns all nearby opponents and sends down bolts of lightning that will weakly knock them. -->Summons thunder that hits all nearby players.Nearby opponents are stunned before being hit by lightning.Each lightning deals 125 ~ 425 damage.This is a close range spell with an 11 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Players are hit only once. '''Glacial Mist' User turns into a white,icy mist that freezes players who are touched by it.The caster ends up creating shockwaves that also freezes nearby players and deal low damage. -->The user becomes a white mist that freezes players on its path.Freezing may last for only a second.As the caster ends up to his destination,shockwaves will form under you,freezing players who happen to come nearby.Each wave deals 15 ~ 32 damage.7 repeats and it could deal 105 ~ 224 damage.Freezing will last for a couple of seconds and it will not freeze the same opponent again.This is a Transportation spell with a 7 second cooldown. *'Tip : '''This is faster and has a bigger range than Reaper's Seal.To prevent freezing,use Shield Spells such as Gravital Globe as it reflects the mist and damages the caster. *'Note : You cant damage the caster if he/she turns into a mist. *'''Note 2 : '''This spell is suitable for combos as the freezing effect can be a part of it. '''Cyrogenic Tornado User drags a nearby opponent inside a tornado where that player takes medium damage and freezes there together with the tornado. -->The user creates a tornado,which doesnt affect other players,only a nearby opponent.The tornado deals 23 ~ 36 damage.5 repeats and it deals 115 ~ 180 damage.The tornado becomes frozen together with the opponent,dealing another damage which deals 38 ~ 45.7 repeats and it will deal 381 ~ 495 damage.This is a contact spell with a 12 second cooldown. Geostorm User sends down bolts of lightning which stuns nearby players.The caster then sends down magma balls and snowflakes that deal a combined force of destructive damage. -->The user will send down lightning bolts to nearby players.They are unable to use spells as you activated it,but they can move.The only thing is that the lightning bolts will stun them.Magma balls fall on them,each dealing 32 ~ 56 damage.8 repeats and it will deal 256 ~ 448 damage.Snowflakes then fall on them,freezing them and dealing 23 ~ 65 damage.15 repeats and it will deal 345 ~ 975 damage.It deals a whopping 601 ~ 1423 damage.It is second to the strongest ultimate.Being first is Holy.